


When You Fall

by Battlefieldlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Burger King AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefieldlady/pseuds/Battlefieldlady
Summary: Soonhoon Burger King au





	1. Customer Policy

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed btw.

“Enjoy your meal and have a great day!” Jihoon chirps while handing the order to his customer, smiling and bowing slightly, just like the policy says.

From the counter, he watches the customer walks out of the Burger King outlet, braving the chilly mid-autumn wind. It is already very cold even though winter has yet to come. He shudders at the thought.  
It has been 45 minutes since Jihoon started his midnight shift at Burger King, he had only served eighteen customers so far. Tuesday night can be dry and slow paced. It is 7 minutes past midnight, the city is still lively. Half of the outlet is not even occupied; there are a few groups of student dined-in, busying themselves with their laptops and gadgets, his workmates are quarrelling about the latest drama and Mingyu is long gone from the counter.

Jihoon appreciates the lack of chaos and crowds whilst the midnight ticks slowly. The burger joint is three times less busy compared to McDonalds which is located 100 meters away at the end of the road. He could even hear the noises from the store. That place is always busy despite the late hour. Some people would choose Burger King as this place has less people and they may not will to wait in the long queue. Jihoon would call those people as intellectual nonetheless for choosing Burger King.

A customer enters the shop, Jihoon shivers a little as autumn breeze gushes in as the door slightly opened, and he is pulled out of the reverie.  
“Welcome to Burger King” Mingyu greets from the kitchen, which earns a groan from Seungkwan. They might have started some sort of competition again. The customer stops halfway to the counter and observes the menu displayed behind the counter. He is in a black tracksuit, oversized bomber jacket, a cap and a backpack hanging loosely on his shoulder. His hands jammed into his jacket and his mouth pouted slightly in concentration.

The customer takes longer time to order; he squints at the menu board above Jihoon’s head while simply pats his stomach, mouth pursed as he contemplates so many things. Cute. Jihoon wants to invite him to the counter for a closer look of the menu. It is understandable as he as a student also would consider buying foods that can satisfy him according to the allocated budget. Maybe the guy is contemplating which burger set or nugget set he wants to purchase. Many customers are not familiar with the menu of Burger King and would eventually ask for the best serving available.

During the late night like this, one of the type of customers who usually steps in the store is usually an office worker, probably searching something light to fill his stomach before catching the last train. Jihoon will suggest nuggets stack and a mineral water, such as a fresh ending for another energetic start. Next type of customer is students who cram until late hour, two stacks teriyaki chicken and large fries and regular sized coffee are perfectly worked until dawn.

After a long debate with himself, the guy in tracksuit looks like he is ready to order, lightly pacing to the counter.  
A year experienced worker, Lee Jihoon is well equipped with customer policy, standing upright as a signature pose, he is ready to serve the customer. Not forgetting to smile because ‘smile is your lifelong company’ as his manager, Choi Seungcheol suggests.

“Good evening. What do you like to order, sir?” Jihoon’s fingers are ready to key in the order.

“Can I get one of everything?” he asks casually as if it is not the most ridiculous thing Jihoon ever heard.

Flustered, Jihoon looks up at the customer, doubting his own hearing problems even at the first hour of his shift. His 19th customer of the day grins innocently as if his sheepish and cute smile be the excuse instead.

“No, sir. We don’t have such order, especially when you’re not serious”, Jihoon replies calmly. He silently hopes that the smile he put isn’t crooked or anything. Well, it is understandable if it does anyway.

“Ah, you’re probably right.” The customer smiles apologetically. Jihoon smug internally as the guy took another glances at the menu readily displayed beside the cash register.

“Well then, I’ll have a regular set F with small coke to go, please”, he finalizes with a little smile.

Jihoon nods, fingers fast key in the order, “It will be 8.99”

The customer plunges his hand in the bag, blindly searching for a perhaps credit card. Then he takes it out and hands it to the cashier. Jihoon takes the card carefully, appreciating the smooth transaction, but then he is frowning a second after.

“Sir, this is a 30 percent Nene Chicken gift card ” he claims calmly and returns it to the guy.

The customer is quite taken aback and takes the card while muttering an apology. Jihoon notices his flushed ears and is wondering if unintentional act would embarrass him rather than intended joke he was trying to pull earlier.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry. Wait a second” says the customer before digging his backpack again. Jihoon nods curtly and praying he will not fish anything like a bag of pennies next. Thank god, he hands Jihoon an actual credit card this time. Jihoon reads the name on the card before handing it to its owner.

“I’m sorry for that. I crammed for two nights in row now, I wasn’t myself just now”, he finishes with a small grin and a slight giggle while scratching the back of his head.

Obviously.

“It’s totally fine, Soonyoung”, Jihoon answers briefly.

“Oh, thank you, Jihoon!”, Soonyoung cheerfully taps on the worker’s nametag before the latter could even reflex.

The order is done in less than 3 minutes with Seungkwan’s skillful burger flipping . Generously, Jihoon puts extra packets of ketchup in the paper bag. Soonyoung lights up as he takes his food.

This Tuesday night shift may have turned out to be less uneventful as Jihoon expected.

 

***

It has been a boring Thursday, two of Jihoon’s classes were cancelled and he ends up spending the free time in the library. He goes to work two hours early because he feels extra lonely spending unplanned activities alone. At his workplace, there are Jeonghan, Seokmin and Mingyu to entertain him as Jihoon will laugh every time Seokmin and Jeonghan ordered Mingyu around to do works for them. Sometimes Jeonghan treats Seokmin like his actual son and Mingyu as his step son. And Jihoon? No thanks, he rather be a spectator which he would pay for his seat and watch them bickering. Later, Seungcheol came to join him laughing at his boyfriend and the two younger males. Despite that, the day is sort spent productively as he managed to finish an assignment in vacant time.

Around 1 o’clock in the morning, a familiar figure walks in the store and he looks fresher than last time in blue hoodie. He also does not look for menu this time.

“Come back so soon?” Jihoon greets even though it doesn’t sound like a greeting in the customer service policy.

“Oh? I thought you don’t remember me. Yeah, I am actually,” Soonyoung exclaims with a full grin.

“Well, you’re a guy who’s trying to order everything out of the menu and tried to pay with Nene Chicken gift card. It appears somehow memorable,” Jihoon fights with himself internally, tries to sound steady and nonchalant as possible, even though he can feel a smile stretches across his face against his will.

“Fair enough” Soonyoung beams. “I’d like to have B set of nuggets to go please,” the cashier types on the screen and proceeds serving the order after Soonyoung hands him the cash. There is a small line forming for his counter and Jihoon wants to move things as fast as he could.

“You know, you’re pretty cute,” Soonyoung voices out after scrutinizing Jihoon’s movement. Flustered, Jihoon keyed in the wrong order and had to repeat the process again – so many things to do to move things along.

“Compliment doesn’t feed the family, but a little tip does,” Jihoon proceeds as casual he wishes not to choke while pointing at the tips jar.

Soonyoung laughs as he nods and Jihoon decides he likes the other’s laugh. Fishing pennies out of his pocket, he puts them in the jar as he takes his order and leaves the counter.

The customer smiles and swiftly head out of the burger joint, dissipating into autumn night air.


	2. Favorite Cashier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Cashier

“Welcome to Burger King, what can I get for you?” Jihoon chirps eloquently, hoping his professional tone does not falter as Soonyoung stares at him intensely.

“What can I do for you to get you?” Soonyoung returns the inquiry seriously, eyes doesn’t leave Jihoon’s figure. Jihoon chokes and he is pretty sure Mingyu and his customer at the next counter choke as well. The cashier braces himself as he picks the words.

Professional, Jihoon! Professional! The best employee of the month let’s get it!

“Soonyoung, that is not even an order. Please order something from the menu” Jihoon says flatly despite the redness on the tip of his ears which Soonyoung silently takes it as a victory.

“Hmm..that’s a shame. I hope they’re adding it to the menu soon”, Soonyoung contemplates again, but decides to give the cashier a break and orders a set of cheeseburger as another customer forming a line behind him.

Jihoon gives him a large size of fries and slips extra packets of ketchups before sliding the order to Soonyoung.

“Thank you, Jihoon,” Soonyoung says while his hand tapping at Jihoon’s nametag before Jihoon can properly react.

Then, Soonyoung skips back home cheerfully, not before bidding a “Goodbye Jihoon” at least three times.

Mingyu snorts as the other cashier gapes and stops abruptly when Jihoon stares at him murderously. Raising both hands, Mingyu reverts his attention to the customer with a knowing smile.

****

Sometimes Soonyoung would come and state a ridiculous order.

Jihoon unconsciously smiles, more friendly than the standard customer policy.

“How hot is McGorgeous is here?”

“Soonyoung, this is Burger King. We don’t serve Mc anythings”

The customer pouts and Jihoon refuses to play along.

“So, you guys don’t do chicken strips as well?” Jihoon feels his heart does triple somersault as Soonyoung pouts harder.

He nods and tries to recompose himself in front of the cute guy.

****  
Sometimes, Soonyoung would ask for drink recommendation.

“How’s coffee here?” Soonyoung chirps a question as soon he stands in front of counter.

“Soonyoung, you don’t drink coffee. I can still remember your face crumpled in disgust drinking it back then,” Jihoon mutters flatly. He loosens up from the customer policy poise whenever Soonyoung is visiting.

The guy frowns at the memory, as if he can feel the bitterness of the drink on tip of his tongue. Amused, Jihoon suggests a regular size cola instead and Soonyoung happily agrees. 

***  
Today, Jihoon offers himself to swap the counter with Hansol who stationed for drive-thru. He wants to welcome a change of the work pace as well as to reduce the number of daily face-to-face interaction. It is three in the morning; the course is clear as there is no car in span of 15 minutes already.

Suddenly, there’s a buzz from intercom, he looks at the monitor, no car, but then Seungkwan is at the end of line, “Jihoon-hyung, your boyfriend is here. He doesn’t want me to take his order.”

The cashier rolls his eyes. He knows who they are referring to and replies calmly, “I don’t have a boyfriend.” Of course, other workers at the drive-thru are snickering at him and he can listen to Seungkwan practically dying in laughter right now. Others are teasing him and whistling playfully.

“I told him what you've said and he said it was a useful information. He even left tips in my jar”.

Fuck. Jihoon is beet red. He is grateful that he is alone at his station tonight. At least, his coworkers wouldn’t see his embarrassment. He unsuccessfully tries to suppress the redness already blossoming from the tips of his ears.

“Seungkwan, rather than disclosing my personal information to the customer, I guess you can do something more productive like helping Hansol to be the employee of the month”. Jihoon remarks in defense which makes Seungkwan’s laughter dies out instantly.

****  
One of those days, Soonyoung would walk into the burger joint and ask ridiculous questions.

“Do you have driving license?”

“No. Why?”

“Because you’re driving me crazy”

Jihoon’s has never felt like going home after two hours of working.


	3. Good to Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Greasy food doesn't stop him to be smooth" - Mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will proof read this later. hehe

A customer stands towering in front of the counter, leaning in freely without minding how close his face with Jihoon’s. He could even feel his breath occasionally brushing Jihoon’s nose.

“How can I help you, sir?”

The customer leans back, “Are you Jihoon?”

Jihoon internally fights the urge to sigh under the customer’s gaze and tries to answer calmly. He is well equipped to handle weird customers.

“Yes, I am”, he replies tersely.

His eyes lit up and smile, looking at the other guy who’s busy with his phone since they stepped inside the store. “Wonwoo! I find the guy!” he bounces slightly while pointing at Jihoon.

Perhaps Jihoon is little frightened to deal with them. Why they wanted to find him?

Wonwoo finally looks up from his phone, his eyes follow his friend’s pointed finger.

“Soonyoung said you’re the cutest worker in here. Well, I guess he’s right then” Wonwoo starts.

Groaning, the cashier lets out a sigh that contains in his lungs, albeit the thought of Soonyoung actually warms his heart. “Please, just proceed with the order”.

Both customers laughing at Jihoon’s reaction, one of them mumbling ‘cute’ before stating their order.

“Two sets of Happy Meal, please”

Rolling his eyes, he points at the menu board with a poker face and two of them grins apologetically.

"Sorry, man. We'll have Set F to go then"

**********************

Winter comes faster than Jihoon’s liking. Much to his chagrin, the weather gets colder every day. He wants to rest at home, along with a cup of steamy coffee while watching series and movies on Netflix. A cuddle would be good too, he and Soony- in which Jihoon feels his face warms immediately. The cashier bats away the thought.  
Now, speaking of Soonyoung, he hasn’t been visiting the store for quite a while. Nothing should concern Jihoon other than the countdown he made to resign his job in two weeks. However, Jihoon could not help but to wonder why.

“Maybe he’s on diet. Fast food isn’t much healthy. Besides, greasy food doesn’t stop him to be smooth either” Mingyu suggests unhelpfully.

“What are you talking about? I wasn’t saying anything” Jihoon replies.

“I can hear you thinking and don’t tell me you didn’t expect anything every time customers with oversized hoodie walking inside the store” Mingyu shrugs as he’s saying. 

Jihoon thinks of Mingyu’s words, silently considering many things with Soonyoung’s related, and the list increases. This is the third time he keys in the wrong order to the customer and Jeonghan is concerned and calls Jihoon to have his break an hour earlier.

*******************

Two days later, Soonyoung shows up with extra layers of clothes and a dashing smile which brighter than twenty florescent lights surrounding them, Jihoon decides to stop complaining about the weather.  
Wonwoo came a day before, relaying the ‘trivial’ information about his friend who was busy with the festival at the university while getting teriyaki stacks which he admitted he had been addicted to it since his last visit. The cashier slides extra French fries for Wonwoo just because he feels generous; not because of the information at all. Yeah, positive.

“How are you?” Jihoon’s customer protocol is long gone when it comes to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung might have noticed a slight concern laced in Jihoon’s tone and chuckles a little bit.  
“I am fine, I have been busy and didn’t manage to make time to visit my favorite cashier. Do you miss me?” he replies cheekily.

Jihoon is fully aware how Soonyoung makes him red in no time. A blush dusted on his cheeks does not go unnoticed when he adds bashfully, “How can I miss you when you’re always here”.

*****************

“I heard you’re quitting your job” Soonyoung asks, voice dripping in concern.

Jihoon nods curtly, “Yes, in two days”, his heart sinks as Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow.

“Greasy food is not good for you, so eat them less often” Jihoon adds slowly.

Soonyoung hums while looking at the displayed menu.

“Recommend me a healthier food. Is salad okay?”

“Soonyoung, we both know how veggies in fast food restaurant is nothing healthier than those burgers”

The taller nods as he acknowledging the fact.

“Well then, what would you recommend?” Soonyoung asks.

Jihoon pretends to think, eyes looking at the ceiling as if he is contemplating, just like Soonyoung did during his first visit.  
“It is actually out of menu”, Jihoon suggests.

“I’ll have it nonetheless”, Soonyoung plays along.

Making decision is not Jihoon’s specialty, as if he is taking a huge leap in his life and this time he wants to include Soonyoung into his world.

“Me. I would like to recommend me”, Jihoon beams.

Soonyoung’s laugh echoes in the Burger King outlet as he nods happily and says, “Yes. I'm pretty sure it will be good for me. I would like to have it”

When the cashier hands him a receipt which his number scribbled at the back, Soonyoung takes it delightfully.

“My shift is ending in half an hour. Do you mind waiting for me for a while?”

“Certainly. Everything for my Jihoonie”

The dawn breaks glamorously, Jihoon's heart flutters as he sees a promising fresh start with Soonyoung as he smiles radiantly.

 

\---------THE END---------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do leave kudos and comment of your thoughts ;))


End file.
